Taken
by KoibitoAnime
Summary: "I tried to reach for my angel, but I started to feel weak. I could feel her frustration and agony as I started to lose conscious. Finally, the fumes over whelmed me and everything went black." Takes place after Angel Fire. Alex and Willow were on a short vacation on the way to Nevada, what happens when she gets kidnapped and Alex is forced to work with Seb to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple, cool day when I woke up. My eyes fluttered open to see the warm sun rays peaked through the zipper of the tent, gleaming on my cool skin, and… an empty space next to me. I jumped up, threw on a bra and some pants and went out the front of Alex and I's tent. I must have slept in because everyone was already buzzing around packing, talking, and eating. I saw Alex and Sam talking, they were in deep conversation. I walked over slowly to them. Sam stopped mid-sentence then mumbled something to Alex and walked away.

"umm.. did I interrupt? Because I can go back to our tent and pretend to be asleep." I said kiddingly.

He smiled, "No. Come here, babe." He opened up his arms and I walked right in like coming home. He nuzzled his nose in my hair and wrapped his arms around me tight. I held him back and rested my head on his chest. He was so warm and real, it felt so good. We just stood there for a minute, soaking up each other's presence. Finally, I broke away and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm taking you out," He said smiling.

"out?"

"We're still heading for Nevada, but we'll be taking a separate car with a slight detour." He said mischievously.

"mmmmm I can't wait. Where are we going?" I said with a flirtatious tone.

"You'll see; we're leaving as soon as I grab our stuff." I smiled. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead the headed toward our tent. I watched him disappear into the tent.

Whatever Alex has planned will be good for both of us. With the council, Raziel, and everything that's happened has took its toll on both of us and a little vacation is what we all need. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had planned though. Where were we going? What were we going to do?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Seb come up right behind me.

"Morning _querida."_

I jumped. I turned around to see Seb laughing. "Jumpy?" He asked.

I hit him in the stomach, letting out a slight laugh. "Don't make fun of me. You can't honestly tell me you're not on edge at all after everything that's happened?" I said

"Actually, I'm not." He leaned back on a tree.

"Oh yea I forgot. Mr. Cool doesn't get 'On edge'."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"ohhhh nothing." I said laughing.

Alex came up next to me, two bags in hand. "Ready?"

"wait, how did you even get a car?" I said suspiciously.

"Just like the good ole days," He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"So you stole it?"

"It was a team effort." Seb said jumping in the conversation.

"You helped?!"

Seb chuckled. "Relax, We'll return it…. Eventually."

A couple hours later we stopped for lunch. Before we got out of the car, Alex did a quick scan, us being wanted terrorists and all we needed to be on the safe side. Once he gave me the all clear, we walked to a park downtown where there were a few vendors selling food. I sat down on a stone bench while he headed to one of the vendors. I looked around the park, it was absolutely beautiful. A large, stone water fountain lies in the middle of the park where joggers, couples, and families walked around or sat. A gorgeous angel held a pottery that poured the water down in a never ending waterfall. The rest of the park was open grass, with thin rock trails and a small playground. Alex was third in a slow moving line at a hotdog stand. He looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. I looked down at my purple converse that I got at the good will shop. I remember Alex saying _Is that another girl thing?___

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear anyone coming until a shadow over powered me grabbing me from behind. _Alex! _ I tried screaming his name but the figure had covered my mouth. His hand immediate covered my mouth with a white cloth that smelled of chemicals. I tried to reach for my angel, but I started to feel weak. I could feel her frustration and agony as I started to lose conscious. Finally, the fumes over whelmed me and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Willow POV**

My eyes flickered open to a pitch black, eerie room. I suddenly became aware of the cold, hard chains around my wrists and ankles. My muscles tensed. I shook and pulled at them; they rattled and shook, but didn't budge. Panic washed through me, tears swelling in my eyes… Alex, where's Alex? No, no, no… I kept pulling at the chains, but my muscles were tired and weak. My weary muscles gave out and exhaustion swept through me. I tried getting up, but stumbled and fell back down. I closed my eyes and looked deep inside me. If I could reach my angel, maybe through our connection I can find Seb. Oh please work.

**Alex POV**

Another long, agonizing minute passed without Willow. I turned around to see her beautiful smile, but the park bench was empty. I started to panic. I ran out of line and to the bench, looking left and right, scanning the crowd. I couldn't see her. She didn't have a cell phone, so I had to just keep searching. I ran through the whole park, but there wasn't any sign of her. I hurried and pulled out my cell and called Sam. He picked up on the second ring. I told him it was urgent that I talk with Seb. A moment later, he picked up.

"Miss me already?"

"There's no time for fooling around. I think someone kidnapped Willow." A pause. "Seb?"

"A-Are you sure she's just not in the bathroom or something?"

"I scanned the whole area, but there was no sign of any angels."Another pause. "Can you call out to her angel? Something? I have no leads of where the hell she could be."

He let out a sigh. "I'll give it a try.. I'll call you when- Wait. I can feel her.. Her angel."

"What? What's going on?" I ask. I couldn't contain the panic in my voice. A heavy pit in my stomach filled with dread was making me sick. I shouldn't have left her alone. Damn it.

When Seb talked again, he sounded peaceful and beautiful almost.. "She's showing me images. Her unconscious mind must have remembered where she was taken."

He paused. I kept quiet letting him continue.

"Chains.. Her body is chained." Pain and anger filled his voice. "in a dark, underground room.. But where?"

Another Pause. "T-There's a sign. They got off an exit named _Del Rio."_

"That's not too far from here. Where in Del Rio?"

" I-I don't know. Damn it. I lost her. I'll have better connection with her in Del Rio. I'll meet you there by tonight. I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright." I hung up. Without wasting any time. I ran back to my car. Not a moment later, I was off on the road heading to Del Rio. Today's going to be a long day.


End file.
